1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling and combating nematodes. The present invention further relates to a nematicidal composition for achieving the same.
2. Related Art
Nematodes are small worms which are almost transparent and invisible to the naked eye. Nematodes are generally from 0.3 to 3.0 millimeters in length. Although nematodes are small in size, they cause about 12% of the annual losses to agricultural production, which corresponds to millions of dollars in lost crops (SASSER & FRECKMAN, 1987). Nematodes typically feed on the roots or shoots of plants. They reduce absorption and transportation of water and nutrients. A range of plants can be host to nematodes, including such crops as sugarcane, soybean, corn, coffee and cotton. Nematodes attack in the field in the form of spots/coppices and rarely spread throughout the field. The plants being attacked by nematodes may show symptoms of nutritional deficiency and reduced or slower development than healthy plants. Sampling and carrying out laboratorial analyses of soil and roots are required for confirmation of the existence of nematodes.
Current methods for controlling nematodes are very limited. One example of a commonly applied treatment is exposing infested soil to heat by the use of steam. However, steam treatment is technically difficult and costly for general application in the field.
An alternative to steam treatment is to use chemical nematicides. An issue with using chemical nematicides is the danger associated with the production and use of the active chemical nematicide ingredients. The active ingredients can be toxic and may lead to death. As a result, a number of countries have restricted the use of certain nematicides, for example methyl bromide.
Accordingly, there is a significant need for an improved technique for controlling nematodes in crops, in particular a nematicidal composition and a method of controlling nematodes, as well as other plant pests and pathogens. It would be an advantage if the nematicidal composition is easy to use and less costly to produce and employ than known treatment techniques.